


paint your nails little sally joy

by mthslh



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthslh/pseuds/mthslh
Summary: Roger walks in on Pete painting his nails. he rushes to cover it up, but Roger wants in.
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	paint your nails little sally joy

Roger had been working with Pete all afternoon. He’d come over to discuss one bit of one song, but the next thing they knew Roger yawned and they realized it was far past sundown. He’d said goodbye, grabbed his coat and gone out to his car, and had been on the road for no more than 5 minutes before he realized he’d forgotten his notebook and wallet.

If it had been anything else, he’d trust Pete to bring it to their next rehearsal, but his notebook had everything he needed for the song in it and he couldn’t go two days without a wallet. It hadn’t been long, he decided, so he ought to go back and retrieve them.

Pete didn’t answer when he knocked— he must have still been sat at the table he was at when Roger left. The door was unlocked and he let himself in. He pattered quietly up the stairs, not wanting to disturb his friend, and walked into the room.

It smells like chemicals that Roger can’t place. Pete’s got a brush in his hand and is focused intently on his hands, and Roger realizes as he looks at the baby pink bottle that it’s nail polish. Pete looks sweet when he’s focused, eyebrows furrowed and mouth in a frown as he brushes the light pink paint across his ring finger. Roger hates to disturb him, but he’s there for a reason.

“I, er, left my stuff in here.”

Pete jumps about 10 feet in the air. His hand spasms and he knocks the pink bottle over, fumbling to pick it back up. “What the fuck are you back here for? It couldn’t wait?”

“Uh, my wallet. It’s pretty important.”

“Oh,” Pete huffs, and he doesn’t seem as angry as he is startled.

Roger grabs his wallet and notebook, but he feels weird about just... pretending it didn’t happen. “So. Nails, huh?”

Pete sighs. “I’ve been doing it for a while. Just clear, though. Was going to take the pink off later, I just wanted to... try it out.”

“Oh.” Another awkward silence. “Always wondered what that was like.”

“If you’ve got some time I can try it on you. I mean, if you want.”

Roger should say no and head on, but he feels himself putting his items down and sitting in the chair across from Pete. “Do I have to do pink? Have you still got the clear?”

“Yeah,” Pete laughs, the tension in his shoulders easing, “but you’ll have to come a bit closer or I won’t be able to reach.” He swipes the last bit of pink on his nail and opens a drawer in the table, placing the rosy color back in and retrieving a safe clear. Roger notices he’s got an eggshell blue and a sparkling red in there too, but he chooses not to mention it.

He moves his chair next to Pete. It’s surprisingly intimate, his left side pressed against Pete’s right, and as he places his left hand on the table Pete grabs it. His hand is soft and warm, and he’s being careful not to disturb his own nail polish.

They sit in contemplative silence as Pete works on Roger’s hand, Roger marveling at the situation at hand. It’s wonderful, he thinks, that Pete isn’t too self conscious about a thing like this— but he also wonders what else Pete is afraid to share with the others.

Eventually, it comes time for the other hand. Roger maneuvers awkwardly, trying to find the best way to keep his other hand out of the way, but eventually he puts his arm around Pete’s shoulders with a soft chuckle. Pete startles, but he continues painting.

Pete’s whole body, whole being is soft and warm, not just his hands. He’s being very gentle, Roger’s hand in his, and is breathing softly. Roger is acutely aware of the way his heart is thumping, half his shoulder pressed to Pete’s back.

Pete finishes the right hand and Roger regretfully pulls back to admire them. “Looks nice,” he says, and on a whim takes Pete’s hand in his, making the other man jump once again. “We match! Now Keith and John can’t give you shit for the pink.”

Pete laughs. “I guess you want to get home, then? Have a safe drive, Roger.” His hand lingers in Roger’s for another second.

“I’ll see you in a couple days, Pete.” Roger stands and brushes his lips in Pete’s hair, about to kiss his head but thinking better of it. He gingerly grabs his notebook, trying not to disturb his nails, and waves goodbye as he heads back outside to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my second work ever (first was deleted) featuring Roger. I really struggle figuring out his vibe, so it’s a challenge— i was tempted to switch him out with John! this was a very quick thing, so sorry about mistakes & please lmk if there’s a blatant error : ) i tried to restrain my italic use but i still went crazy on the dashes oops


End file.
